Oh No, I've Been Abducted Again
by Mattricole
Summary: Princess Weiss hated the very idea of being abducted. It was just so cliche to the point where she'd rather die. Unfortunate for her that's the only way her beloved stalker will take her out for dates.
1. Chapter 1

"Urgh," Weiss groaned, waking up with a mild headache. She tried to bring her hand to her her head in order to massage her temples, but found that it was an impossible task. 'What the?' she questioned, finding her arms bound behind her, her legs strapped to the chair she was sitting upon. And if that weren't all, she could feel what she assumed was a blindfold over her eyes. She had been kidnapped. Again.

"How many times is this going to happen?" she asked herself, believing this to be the fourteenth time this month. She shook away the thought, now was not the time to complain. She needed to gather information, what kind of rope was binding her? From what she could tell, it was the fines, gentle rope one could find. She could tell her blindfold was made of the world's finest silk, and finally she smelled something exquisite, the smell of finely cooked chicken and scented candles permeated the room.

She heard the door squeak open, someone gasping in shock. "Ah? Are you awake already?" a familiar voice called out, causing Weiss to groan.

'Of course this wasn't a normal abduction,' Weiss thought bitterly, though she knew she really should have assumed this from the start. Only one person in all of Atlas could get past her bodyguard Blake. Of course only one person would bind her with the greatest of care and set up a delicious dinner for her. Only one person would go so far to risk their lives for a measly dinner date.

Her insane stalker, Ruby Rose.

"Ah, by that grimace on your face, you really are awake," Ruby sang as she went to undo Weiss' bindings. "Sorry about tying you up, but you know, royal kidnapping-"

"Abduction," Weiss growled, earning a chuckle from Ruby.

"Right, royal _abduction_ has a certain protocol, you know?" as soon as Ruby had finished untieing her she took Weiss' hands into her own. "I didn't hurt you, did I?" she asked gently, causing Weiss to blush.

"No, but I could do without the drugging," Weiss muttered, not bothering to fight back. Despite her annoyance with her stalker she rather disliked the idea of seeing the silver eyed girl hurt.

That and she secretly liked the attention, though she would never admit it.

"Sorry, but you know...protocol," Ruby said with a shrug, standing up and moving a table in front of Weiss. "Now, if you're not feeling groggy or anything, let's have some delicious chicken dinner with a nice, cold glass of milk."

"Wine is more romantic."

"Milk is more delicious," Ruby shot back with a grin, setting Weiss' chicken dinner and a baked potato in front of her. "And besides, it might help you grow bigger!" she teased, earning a glare from Weiss.

"I'm an inch taller than you-"

"In heels, and I'm two years younger than you," Ruby interrupted, smiling as she poured Weiss a glass of milk.

"Keep that up and I'll have you executed," Weiss growled, cutting a piece of chicken and shoving it into her mouth.

"No, you won't," Ruby said as she sat down, leaning on one arm as she gazed lovingly at Weiss.

"...No, I won't," Weiss muttered, unwilling to look into the other girl's eyes. 'Why does she have to be so cute?' Weiss lamented before deciding to just enjoy her little day off.

-LineBreak-

"And then, with the dragon distracted by Yang's yodeling, I flanked its side, put the saddle on it, and rode it all the way-"

"You fell off and Yang had to save you, didn't she?" Weiss interrupted, earning a glare from Ruby.

"Do you have to ruin all my stories?"

"Only when you lie," Weiss replied with a smirk. After dinner Ruby had taken her outside, revealing to her that they were currently on the outskirts of the capital. They had decided to go on a walk through the snow covered town, browsing through the wares, not looking for anything in particular.

"I don't lie, I just...embellish a little bit," Ruby said with a shrug.

"Aw, isn't that cute? You're expanding your vocabu-chuu!" Weiss sneezed before she could finish, much to her embarrassment.

"Too cold?" Had it been anyone else, Weiss would have taken that as condescending, but she knew by now that wasn't Ruby's intent.

"I might be coming down with something," she admitted quietly. "I should go home soon, I don't want to come down with a cold, plus my father must be worried by now."

"Oh, that's...fine," Ruby muttered, casting her eyes down. "I'll take you home now, make sure no bandits attack you," Ruby said as she wrapped her cloak around Weiss' shoulders.

"Hey, don't be like that," Weiss whispered, bringing Ruby underneath the cloak with her. "You can always kidnap me at any time, you know that. So cheer up," Weiss ordered, leaning into Ruby affectionately.

"...Heh, I thought I abducted you?" Ruby asked with a smile, earning a soft elbow to the ribs.

"Don't be a pest." Weiss couldn't help but smile despite herself. "Now take me home, before I actually catch a-chuu!"

"Yup, pretty sure you have a cold," Ruby nodded, earning a glare from Weiss. "Come on, Princess, if I sneak you in I might be able to cuddle with you!" and with that Ruby picked up Weiss bridal style and whisked her away towards the castle, intent on keeping her promise.

Well, she would have if Blake didn't catch her and ran her out of the castle. Ruby assumed it was because she trapped Blake in a box, but she couldn't be a hundred percent certain.


	2. Chapter 2

"And that's is why I believe a military alliance would be beneficial to the both of us, Lord Schnee," Lord Ozpin finished, taking a sip of his drink after such a long speech. Jacques was currently having a private dinner with one of the Lords from Vale, Lord Ozpin.

"...I see," Jacques muttered, seemingly unimpressed with Ozpin's proposal. "Though I see you're point, I have to disagree. Our battle with the White Fang has been all but dealt with ever since my daughter," he paused, motioning towards Weiss, who had attended on her father's request. "Weiss, has taken over the 501st legion and has taken over diplomatic relations with Faunus, and tho I may...disagree with many of her actions, I must admit they have given us amazing results. And you, on the other hand, are having so much difficulty with Salem we'd have to offer so much and in return receive so little-" the creek of the doorway alerted all three occupants of the room, turning to catch none other than Ruby Rose sneaking her way into the room.

"Sorry! I'll be quick," she whispered, making her way to Weiss.

"W-what are you doing?" Weiss growled, watching Ruby sidle up to her.

"Nothing! Again, sorry. I'll be quick, I swear!" Ruby promised as she took a vial out of her pocket, pouring its contents into Weiss' glass.

"...What is going on?" Ozpin asked, turning to Weiss in confusion.

"I believe Ruby's abducting my daughter...again," Jacques chuckled, shaking his head at the ridiculous sight. "I must say, I did not expect this."

"You seem awfully calm about this," Weiss muttered before turning to Ruby. "And you! Do we really have to do this now?"

"Sorry!" Ruby muttered with a bow. "I just...I just really wanted to see you, it's been so long! And after that last battle with the White Fang, I just wanted to help you relax," Ruby said soothingly, running her hand over Weiss' thigh.

"...Is this seriously happening?" Ozpin questioned, looking around the room at the other occupants. "Your daughter is being kidnapped! Are you really okay with this?!"

"Her mother used to whisk me away the very same way, by drugging me," Jacques whispered, a smile on his face as the memories burst forth. "Though it's a bit odd for a Schnee to take the opposite roll, it's still good to see the tradition lives on."

"...This is a disturbing turn of events," Ozpin muttered, earning a shrug from Weiss.

"You get used to it, and it's so good to know where I get my Stockholm syndrome from," Weiss said to herself as she cast a glare at her father, before glancing down at the cup and shrugging. "Oh well, might as well get this over with," she said as she quickly downed the cup, feeling light headed almost immediately before tumbling off of her chair, getting caught in the arms of her lover being the last thing she felt before sleep overcame her.

-LineBreak-

"So, what was it…" Weiss trailed off, her eyelids feeling heavy as she tried to shake away the after effects of Ruby's drug. "What was it you wanted to do?"

"Oh, just a little date underneath the stars," Ruby shrugged, bringing Weiss down next to her, the two lying in the grass underneath the beautiful night sky. "I thought this would be most relaxing."

"Well, you were right about that," Weiss mumbled, snuggling close to Ruby, finding her hair much more interesting than the stars in the sky. "Just being next to you like this, your face illuminated by the light of the stars, the feeling of your skin against mine…" Weiss trailed off, sighing as she snuggled into the crook of Ruby's neck. "It helps me forget about...everything."

"...I'm sorry," Ruby muttered, her hand rubbing Weiss' back affectionately. "You must be under a lot of stress, what with dealing with the White Fang, making sure all your men survive to fight another day, trying to end all the discrimination…" Ruby trailed off, sighing as she looked to the stars. "I can't imagine how tough it is."

Weiss couldn't stop herself from scoffing, lifting herself so she could look Ruby in the eyes. "You dolt, of course you know how tough it is, you've been helping me this whole time!" she scolded, flicking the younger girls head.

"Ah, not so rough, we aren't even married yet," Ruby smiled, earning a giggle from Weiss.

"I'll be as rough with you as I please," Weiss retorted, retaking her place at the crook of Ruby's neck. "But really, thank you. If it weren't for you I...I don't think I could have handled this," Weiss whispered, closing her eyes as she snuggled Ruby for warmth.

"...I'll always be here for you Weiss," Ruby whispered back, turning to her side to make it easier to hold the exhausted girl. Pressing her lips onto Weiss head, gentle kisses lulling the girl back into a blissful rest. "I'll always be here because…"

"...I love you," Weiss finished, allowing herself to once again fall asleep.

-LineBreak-

I just wanted an excuse to write Ruby publicly drugging Weiss, really all the rest is there to make it more than 500 words. And just in case I feel inspired to write more of this, I now have world building! Poor, not entirely thought out, world building!

For those following The Vampire and The Red Reaper, next chapter is finished at 1200 words-ish, so I'm debating whether or not to add in stuff I was planning for chapter 5, since chapter 4 is planned to be another flashback chapter, so if you're also following that story let me know what you want, the 1200 word chapter or have it expanded with stuff planned for chapter 5?


End file.
